Hello Goodbye
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pengatur jadwal bagian manusia maksiat yang tercipta tanpa setitik perasaan dan Sakura adalah seorang manusia bermasalah. Pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka cukup singkat. / "Tapi Sakura. Aku.. Aku.. Bukanlah manusia." / "Aku sudah tahu dari awal." / Warning Inside & RnR & Happy Reading!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Miss, Alur Amburegul, dsb.**

 **==00==**

Kepakan sayap lembut seekor kupu-kupu kecil berhasil singgah di atas batang hidung mancung seseorang yang tengah melenguh karena terusik dalam dunia pulau _kapuk_ -nya. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh sayap indah yang berhasil membuat tubuh mungil itu hinggap pada organ indra pembaunya. Alhasil, kepakan kembali terjadi pada sayap merah muda bergradasi hitam yang membuat pria berdagu tegas itu menguncinya tepat di oniks, _terpukau_.

Pria berparas indah dipandang itu bangkit dari rebahannya dan mimpi indahnya. Ia ingat, ia telah tidur sepanjang siang hingga matahari bahkan sudah hampir terbenam di sana.

Sesekali, oniks arangnya menyapu suasana senja yang terjadi di hadapannya. Di sekeliling pria tersebut tampak hampa, _toh_ saat seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menunggu bus. Akhir-akhir ini, ia lebih sering mengunjungi halte bus dan terlelap di sana hingga suasana oranye dan hitam terlihat.

Helaan napas terdengar seperti rasa sebal yang terkeluarkan begitu saja. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia harus berada di tempat seperti ini. Mengurus jadwal kematian seseorang, kemudian menggiring orang itu pada neraka.

Kau tahu, pria ini bukanlah pria biasa. Ia selalu meraih ponsel layar sentuhnya untuk melihat panggilan dari atasan. Jika atasan sudah mengunci target orang yang harus digiring untuk dibawa ke neraka—karena banyaknya manusia yang membencinya, maka disitulah ia bergerak.

Pemuda itu menatap hampa ponsel yang dibawanya.

 _Kupikir pemikiran janggal yang terjadi pada delusi manusia selalu semena-mena. Mereka tak pernah puas akan sesuatu sehingga menyebabkan keadilan tak pernah terhormati._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Diremasnya ponsel tak berdosa itu. "Ternyata manusia sudah mulai bertaubat, 'kah?"

Layar tersebut menampilkan bermacam-macam identitas target dan bagaimana cara pemuda oniks tersebut untuk membuatnya seolah-olah telah meninggal—walau nyatanya ia digiring ke tempat paling mengerikan. Biasanya layar tersebut akan kedip-kedip, namun akhir-akhir ini dunia terlihat damai.

"Sudah empat puluh hari, _eh_?" telunjuk panjangnya mengotak-atik layar ponsel tersebut hingga membaca jadwal terakhir target yang telah sukses ia giring, tepat empat puluh hari yang lalu. Apa dunia tak terlalu damai?

Manik hitamnya bergulir dengan refleksi memutar. Bisa dikatakan jika ia sudah terlalu bosan untuk menunggu target selanjutnya.

"Kupikir aku harus pensiun."

 **==00==**

Manusia boleh merasa semena-mena, namun yang dirasakan pemuda bersurai legam itu hanyalah kosong, ia terciptakan dalam bentuk tak berperasaan. Walaupun mendengar jeritan dari sang target yang memohon-mohon padanya untuk tak membawanya ke neraka, atau ketika melihat orang-orang yang mengakui kesalahan dan pergi dengan senyuman, ia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa belas kasihannya dari ekor matanya.

 _Dunia terlalu kotor untuk kukasihani._ Pikirnya dalam diam.

Tapakan kakinya tak terlihat dijalanan, dikarenakan dirinya memang sengaja mengaktifasikan bentuk tak terlihatnya—dalam artian tak kasat mata. Ia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi sosok _invisible,_ karena ia bukan manusia. Dan karena itulah ia tak pernah berpikir panjang tentang apa itu manusia.

Jika kalian bertanya, kupikir aku akan menjelaskannya. Ia tak berperasaan namun dapat berpikir. Ia bukanlah robot seutuhnya—yang hanya bisa disuruh, ia hanyalah makhluk yang berasal dari akhirat namun harus menjelajahi bumi hingga waktu pensiunnya.

Walau ia tercipta tak berperasaan, ia telah diberi nama. Namanya adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Berarti kipas kertas yang menolong. Agak janggal mendengarnya, bahkan sang pemilik nama pun mendecih seketika diberi nama yang tak sepantas pekerjaannya. Apanya yang menolong? _Toh_ ia hanyalah penggiring mereka yang berbuat maksiat ke alam kepedihan.

Delusi otak yang bekerja itu terpecahkan ketika _onix_ -nya meraih seseorang berseragam sekolah yang seenak jidatnya langsung menduduki bangku kosong di sampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, seseorang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut langsung meletakkan tasnya kemudian berlarian menuju pohon Sakura yang rindang di seberang sana. Wajahnya terlihat panik, membuat oniks Sasuke bergulir menuju arah fokus pandangan gadis tersebut. Ada seekor kucing putih bertabrakan dengan hitam tengah mengeong ketakutan di atas sana. Kuku-kuku tajamnya tengah menancap pada batang cokelat tersebut.

Gadis itu tampak menjulurkan tangan mulusnya pada kucing tersebut. Kucing itu tampaknya enggan turun dan membuat gadis itu berulang kali meyakinkan kucing tersebut hingga melompat pada pelukannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sekali sembari mengelus-elus pucuk kucing yang dipangkunya.

Manik oniks Sasuke berbinar, terkesima atas kelakuan seorang gadis pada makhluk berbulu tebal di sana. Ah, gadis itu melihat ke arah Sasuke sekarang dan berlarian kecil menghampirinya.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," sapanya lembut, disunggingkannya senyuman tipis. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan bercelingukan untuk melihat siapa orang yang sedang di sapa gadis berpucuk merah muda tersebut. "Anooo, _Konnichiwa_ ," kali ini gadis itu melambai-lambaikan jemari lentiknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersebut yakin jika dia sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Y-yo," ucap Sasuke gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke sempat tak habis pikir dengan gadis tersebut.

 _Apa ia bisa melihatku? Kupikir aku sedang dalam mode tak terlihat._ Ujar Sasuke tak habis pikir.

Gadis itu malah melengos duduk di samping Sasuke dan kembali menampilkan senyuman pemanis wajahnya. "Tak perlu gugup begitu."

 _Siapa yang gugup? Aku hanya tak habis pikir, mengapa kau bisa melihatku?_ Sasuke kembali membatin.

Tatapan Sasuke membuatnya tertawa renyah. "Kupikir kau tipe pemuda yang banyak digemari, sikapmu dingin," celetuknya sembari memainkan kucing tersebut bagaikan bola benang kusut.

Sasuke kembali menatap hal yang dilakukan gadis tersebut. "Mengapa? Mau menyentuhnya?" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban, namun gadis tersebut langsung meraih tangan Sasuke. "Tak usah malu-malu," ucapnya riang. Sentuhan pun Sasuke lancarkan kepada telinga kucing tersebut dan beralih pada batok kepalanya yang terselimuti bulu putih tebal.

Kucing itu tampak nyaman membuat Sasuke tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi tentang hal apa yang membuat perasaannya ikut nyaman.

"Kau tampak bahagia," Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya.

"Hn, benarkah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kembali, gadis tersebut terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ekspresinya tiba-tiba beralih dan menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Ia mendekat pada Sasuke, menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tatapannya bahkan seperti menyimpan suatu kepedihan yang membuat Sasuke kembali tak habis pikir. Hempasan angin bahkan terasa seperti lebih kencang sembari memainkan beberapa bunga Sakura dari pohon di seberang yang berguguran. Sasuke bahkan hanya bisa berekspresi terkejut di saat seperti itu.

"Ah," tangannya menyentuh pucuk rambut bergaya mencuat-cuat kebelakang ala Sasuke. "Ternyata bunga Sakura yang gugur," ucapnya sembari menampilkan sekeping Sakura yang berada di telapaknya. "Bunga Sakura itu mirip denganku."

Sebuah klakson saja, berhasil membuyarkan keadaan. "Untukmu," gadis itu memberikan sekeping Sakura tersebut pada Sasuke. Makhluk berbulu lebat itu pun ia turunkan dari pangkuannya. Ia meraih tasnya dan menghempas-hempaskan bulu-bulu yang menempel pada rok sekolahnya.

"Ah, aku pergi duluan," ujarnya canggung sembari melambaikan tangan putihnya.

Sasuke hanya sedikit melambai pada raga gadis yang sudah hilang terbawa bus tersebut. Fokus pandangannya pun teralih menuju telapak tangannya. Tatapannya pada sekeping bunga tersebut membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

 **==00==**

Ponsel tiba-tiba berkedip menampilkan pesan dari sang atasan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Baru semalam rasanya ia berkata jika manusia suda bertaubat, ternyata ada lagi yang berbuat maksiat.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dengan sebelah matanya, terasa malas ia pun mematikan ponselnya kembali. "Kupikir seseorang seperti bernama Haruno," tebaknya. Ia menyebutkan nama targetnya namun tak begitu fokus. Rasanya kini ia ingin terfokuskan pada gadis kemarin yang sudah membuat otaknya berpikir lebih keras demi mencari tahu apa itu yang dirasanya.

Hari masih pagi, tak biasanya Sasuke sudah berada di halte bus pada pagi hari seperti ini. Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya pada sebuah bangku hampa di sana. Dan dalam menit demi menit pun, bangku lainnya telah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan bus—entah itu untuk pergi sekolah maupun bekerja.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling, dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap bisa menyaksikan manik _emerald_ hijau cerah gadis kemarin. Namun nihil rupanya, ia tak melihat pucuk berwarna senada bunga yang tengah ia pegang. Ya, Sasuke masih menyimpan bunga pemberian gadis itu.

Waktu pun terus bergulir. Mustahil memang jika harapannya, sebongkah makhluk yang bahkan bukan manusia itu bisa terwujud.

" _Ohayou_!" suara riang seperti itulah yang ingin Sasuke dengar.

Tu-tunggu.

Manik hitam Sasuke sukses mengunci pandangan gadis yang tengah tersenyum lembut di depannya. Apakah ini keajaiban? Tuhan mengabulkannya. Atau mungkin Tuhan hanya memberinya bonus atas kerja kerasnya selama ini?

"Hey, kembali mematung seperti kemarin," sindir gadis bermahkota merah muda itu. Ia kembali menghempaskan badannya pada bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Kau juga 'kan?" dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Sasuke memang tak bersekolah dan ia berharap gadis di sebelahnya tak akan mengatakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku?" Sasuke kembali mengaktifasikan _mode invisible_ -nya dan dengan suasana tak ada orang yang di sana kecuali mereka berdua.

Gadis itu terkekeh, mungkin dia bingung. "Tentu saja, kau pikir mata diciptakan untuk apa?" dan ia sedikit menyindir.

Sasuke kaget bukan main, bahkan ia sudah yakin telah mengaktifkannya, namun gadis ini?

Sasuke kembali pada _mode_ bisa terlihatnya dan maniknya bergulir lalu hinggap pada dahi yang cukup lebar itu tertempeli semacam plester. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk plester itu.

Gadis itu menyentuh plester itu. "Ah ini, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa kau serius?" Sasuke tampak tak percaya.

"Serius kok, aku jujur."

"Bohong," gadis itu tersentak ketika Sasuke berkata bohong.

"Aku.." gadis itu pun menurunkan pandangannya, ia menatap lantai halte yang terbujur kaku di sana. _Emerald_ cerianya menjadi kelam, aura kepedihan muncul. "..Rasanya senang sekali mempunyai orang yang perhatian sepertimu."

Sasuke skakmat ditempat. A-apa maksud gadis itu?

"Aku mengalami mimpi buruk di sekolah," Sasuke mendelik, ia tak mengerti karena ia tak pernah bersekolah. "Aku mengalami _bully_ ," dan oniks Sasuke melebar seketika.

Gadis merah muda itu menatap Sasuke dalam. "Semalam saat pulang, aku bertemu teman kelasku dan dia memukuliku sembari merampas uang hasil jerih payahku," Sasuke masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Setiap hari aku harus memberi teman sekelasku uang. Terkadang orang tuaku tak memilikinya dan aku pun beralih profesi menjadi seorang pencuri atau apalah itu," ucapnya pedih. Sasuke rasanya ingin meraih pundak yang bergetar itu.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat menyedihkan," gadis itu mengangguk.

Tatapannya manik hijaunya mengelam. "Aku tak bisa mengelak jika sudah disiksa. Orang tuaku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kami miskin. Aku terkadang pulang sore untuk menjadi seorang kupu-kupu malam demi uang," isakan terdengar. Bibirnya bergetar, fakta yang dilontarkan membuat Sasuke menutup mulut gadis itu dengan jemarinya.

"Kupikir sudah cukup kau menjelaskannya. Dunia memang tak adil kupikir. Mereka yang gila akan harta, mereka yang haus akan rasa cukup, pasti selalu menginjak-injak mereka yang bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Aku minta maaf ketika aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun untukmu," Sasuke menyematkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda itu pada belakang telinga gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun menepis air mata yang tiba-tiba banjir dari pelupuknya. "Te-terimakasih."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke kini memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku Sakura."

 **==00==**

Gigi putih pemuda oniks itu bergelemetukkan. Pasalnya, atasannya tengah memarahinya atas kelalaiannya dalam tugas.

 _"Kau pikir kau ditugaskan di bumi untuk apa? Main-main?!"_ Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Panas rasanya telinganya.

"Aku minta maaf."

 _"Kau pikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya? Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah memberimu sinyal darurat pada pesan target kemarin? Dia sudah merampas hak milik orang lebih dari sepuluh kali. Dalam pasal 37, semua yang berkelakuan sama hingga lebih dari tujuh kali tanpa menyesalinya harus dimusnahkan! Dan dia sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali, coba kau pikirkan saja! Tingkat kriminalitas orang itu sudah meningkat setiap harinya. Kau pikir ini kerjaan main-main?!"_ _Hell_ yeah, kuping Sasuke rasanya sudah bisa memasak sebutir telur hingga matang.

Dengan malasnya, Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dan menghirup kembali udara yang ada di sekitar taman tersebut. "Baiklah, akan kutangani sekarang."

Jari Sasuke menghantam layar ponsel miliknya selepas sambungan telepon antara dia dan atasannya berakhir. Sasuke pun melihat pesan tentang target yang harus ia kirim ke neraka saat itu juga.

"Seorang remaja yang cukup gila," komentarnya singkat.

Layar ponsel pun menampilkan nama target yang sempat ia baca sepintas. "Haruno Sakura?" rasanya ia kenal dengan nama tersebut. Namun ia tak berhasil mengingatnya.

"Mungkin hanya seseorang yang terkenal," Sasuke pun mengganti instan bajunya dengan tuksedo yang tampak mahal—baju khusus ketika menggiring orang ke neraka.

Sasuke kembali berkutat pada ponselnya untuk mengetahui lokasi dimana gadis yang dimaksud itu berada. Keberadaan gadis itu membuat dirinya berdebar.

"Halte bus."

 **==00==**

Mungkin Sasuke memang tercipta sempurna.

 _Apa-apaan dengan tipe pria paling digemari?_

Namun kekurangannya hanyalah, Sasuke tak memiliki perasaan.

 _Apa ini? Mengapa ragaku ngilu ketika akan sampai di sana?_

Sasuke memang tak memiliki perasaan, ia memang tercipta seperti itu. Namun, apa yang tengah melandanya?

 _Kumohon jangan dia._

Langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti di seberang halte bus. Gadis berpucuk merah muda tengah bersenandung kecil di salah satu bangku kosong sana. Hari hampir malam dan dia masih ceria walau luka memar di wajahnya menambah.

 _Rasanya pedih melihatnya_. Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tampaknya melihat Sasuke di seberang sana. Ia pun melambai-lambai riang pada Sasuke. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau keren memakai tuksedo. Aku berharap saat ini aku sedang memakai gaun," ucapan manis itu membuat Sasuke mencengkram dada kirinya. Apa-apaan dengan rasa ini? Pedih bagai menusuk. "..Dan aku sedang menunggumu," cengiran pun tercoret pada wajah mungil Sakura.

Sasuke tak melancarkan aksi apapun, ia mati langkah untuk melakukan apapun. Deringan ponselnya tiba-tiba mengusik suasana saat itu.

 _"Sasuke, cepat kau kirim ia ke neraka. Segala macam siksaan sudah kami persiapkan di sini,"_ titah atasan Sasuke padanya lewat ponsel tersebut.

"..." Sasuke bergeming dalam diam.

 _"Oi, Sasuke. Kau dengar 'kan? Dia harus segera dimusnahkan sebelum ia kembali melancarkan kejahatannya."_

"..." Sasuke masih tak ingin melancarkan aksi apapun.

 _"Sasuke kau harus cepat! Perintah sudah mutlak!"_ tampaknya atasan Sasuke sudah bersikeras ingin Sakura cepat-cepat lenyap.

"Aku tak bisa," Sasuke melirih.

 _"Kau pikir jika kau tak bisa aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja, eh? Aku masih punya rekan pengatur jadwal khusus orang maksiat sepertimu. Jika kau tak bisa biar kukirim mereka sekarang juga_ , _"_ ucapan sang atasan membuat oniksnya membulat seketika.

Peluh sudah bergerimis di wajah Sasuke. "JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU INGIN KAU TAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu tanpa tahu alasannya.

 _"Jika kau bisa, cepat lakukan! Dia sudah menjadi kriminal tingkat tinggi!"_

"Kau tak pernah tahu jika ia menyesal setiap harinya!" Sakura menggeram.

Decihan terdengar. _"Penyesalannya tak sampai pada Tuhan!"_ Orang seperti Sakura yang cukup menderita memang tak akan pernah percaya lagi pada Tuhan, Sasuke saja mengerti akan hal itu. " _Lagipula dia sudah sering merisaukan penduduk. Jika kau masih mengelak, aku akan tetap mengirimkan pengurus jadwal bagian orang maksiat."_

Sasuke tertegun sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan ponselnya. Rahangnya mengeras begitu saja. Ia tak habis pikir dengan fakta yang rasanya berputar balik. Apakah manusia segitu tak puasnya?

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya. "Sepertinya kau sedang bertengkar. Dengan siapa? Ayahmu atau teman—."

Mungkin sekali ini saja, biarkan Sasuke mengetahui apa yang ia rasa. Ia memang tercipta tanpa sekeping perasaan sedikit pun. Walaupun jeritan terdengar nyaring pada pendengarannya, ia tak pernah memiliki rasa belas kasihan kepada mereka. Namun, mengapa gadis bersurai merah muda itu mampu menggerakkan raganya demi mendekap dirinya ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke meraih Sakura dalam peluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis yang tengah ia dekap.

"Anoo, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapan antar mereka.

Sasuke bungkam sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pintu neraka yang berpintu sangat besar dan berwarna hitam kelam.

"Wow, apa itu Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura girang.

Sasuke mendecih sejenak. "Sakura, masuklah dengan tenang."

Tanda tanya besar muncul. "A-ah baiklah jika Sasuke- _kun_ yang minta."

 _A-apa-apaan dengan sifat patuhnya. Hanya karena aku yang menyuruhnya. Apa dia semacam wanita murahan, eh?_ Sasuke membatin tak karuan.

Dikala telapak sepatu Sakura dan lantai yang _bertubrukan_ hingga hampir menggapai pintu, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja jika sudah di dalam?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin apapun yang dianjurkan Sasuke- _kun_ ," tawa renyah pun tersemat di bibir merah Sakura.

"Sakura, teman-temanmu begitu jahat."

"Eh?"

"Pintu menjulang tinggi ini adalah pintu _portable_ yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka, kau dikirim karena para manusia busuk yang selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar kau dimusnahkan," Sasuke menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

Hati Sakura teriris. "Sudah sepantasnya."

"Apanya yang sepantasnya?!"

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Aku memang buruk. Aku bahkan sudah tak memercayai Tuhan lagi. Aku memang pantas ke sana," Sakura menunjuk pintu neraka yang masih tertutup rapat di sana.

"Tapi kau bukanlah orang jahat, aku tahu itu," ucap Sasuke meyakinkan. "Kau hanya melakukannya karena masalahmu yang selalu mewajibkanmu mencari uang. Mungkin mereka yang uangnya tercuri olehmu selalu berdoa tanpa mengetahui sisi malang dirimu yang telah mencurinya. Jadi kupikir kau tak pantas berada di sana. Sakura ayolah, mengapa kau masih mau mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupmu? Kau bahkan ingin menghantarkan nyawamu pada neraka," Sasuke sudah kehilangan kontrol dalam omongannya.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku bahkan sering mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi karena kali ini kematianku yang asli telah hadir, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Kehidupan itu sungguh indah. Namun, hidupku lebih bahagia ketika kau tiba-tiba hadir, Sasuke- _kun_ ," tambahnya.

 _Tes_.

Sasuke itu apa? Makhluk yang tercipta tanpa secoret perasaan.

Namun, di sela matanya mengalirkan setetes air.

"Tapi Sakura. Aku.. Aku.. Bukanlah manusia."

Sakura menyimpulkan senyumannya. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal."

Suasana senja _terhantam_ kabut ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu yang menjulang di hadapannya. Terdengar teriakan demi teriakan para insan yang maksiat, penuh dosa. Udara berkabut sedikit menyensor matahari yang tengah tenggelam di angkasa sana.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku teringat namamu. Kipas kertas yang menolong, 'kan. Kupikir cocok denganmu. Kau sudah menolongku."

"Tidak, aku tidak membantu apapun," ucap Sasuke bergetar.

Sakura menggeleng sejenak sembari memegangi pipi Sasuke yang membasah. Diusapnya perlahan bulir-bulir air yang keluar tanpa rem dari mata oniks tersebut.

"Karena sudah mencintaiku.." pegangan Sakura pada Sasuke bergetar. Tangannya mulai bergetar karena manik hijaunya mulai mengeluarkan mutiaranya. "..Terimakasih!"

Bibir tipis Sasuke membuka ketika menatap gadis di depannya yang mulai berjalan dan memasuki tempat nista tersebut.

Sakura kemudian berbalik arah untuk menyaksikan wajah pemuda yang masih terdiam kaku di sana. Sakura melambai-lambai dalam isaknya. Lambaian itu menjadi saksi bisu antara perpisahan mereka.

Pintu besar tersebut bergeser. Menutup sepenuhnya dan menghilangkan raga sang tercinta dari baliknya. Dengan hilangnya pintu hitam tersebut, seekor kupu-kupu bersayap lembut dengan warna merah muda bercampur hitam, _indah_.

Sasuke masih menatap kosong kepergian Sakura. Ia masih tak tahu harus berkata apa tentang fakta yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun, sebuah suara samar-samar terngiang.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."_

 **==FIN==**

 **Yosha! Selesai juga minna x'D**

 **Maaf jika jelek dan buruk rupa, ini sepenuhnya memang jelek sih kalau kata aku. Gak bisa membuat yang** _ **Angst**_ **tapi sok-sok-an membuat yang** _ **Angst**_ **.**

 **Baiklah, akhir kata saya minta sumbangan** _ **review**_ **bagi yang sudah baca C'x**

 **Karena sejujurnya saya masih perlu banyak belajar dan** _ **review**_ **adalah pembangun** _ **.**_

 **Salam manis,**

 **Ayuha chaan.**


End file.
